Cousin Nero
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: When Cousin Nero comes to stay with the twins, mayhem erupts as a needy Dante feels that he has to vie for Vergil’s affection now that there’s another male in the house who seems to have an interest in his older twin as well. OOC. Rating will go up.
1. Nero who?

Cousin Nero

Disclaimers: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Dammit Dante!" He heard someone yell from the living room. "Get your ass out here now!"

"V, it's way too early." He whined.

"Didn't I tell you to go grab food yesterday?" The voice boomed from the living room again.

"I did, the pizza's in the fridge." He answered, sitting up the from the bed the white blanket dropped around his waist.

"Dante, that's not food." Vergil argued storming into the room.

"Yes it is, and why are you complaining about pizza being food? It never bothered you before." Dante asked arching an eyebrow at his twins annoyed look.

"I told you Nero would be here today, we can't feed him pizza the whole time he's here." Vergil said his left eye twitching.

"Nero? Who the hell is Nero?" Dante asked confused.

"I told you last week that our cousin Nero was coming to stay with us." Vergil informed annoyed.

"What?!" the yell thundered through the apartment. "Why? You've got to be kidding me."

"Stop complaining Dante, he's family." A calm voice answered.

"Family? Since when? We haven't even heard from these people in years. All of a sudden cause they need us to watch this brat, we're family." Dante ranted again.

"Never the less, he is blood." He turned to look at his brother. "And speaking of brats, you should be happy. Now you'll have someone to play with you."

"Verge." Dante whined. "I'm not a brat."

"Yes, you are." Vergil stated.

"How old is this kid anyway?" Dante asked, pout clearly in place.

"17." Vergil answered.

Dante drooped onto the bed with a large sigh. "When exactly is this kid suppose to be here?"

"I have to go pick him up now, can I count on you to at least clean up a little before he gets here?" Vergil glanced at the annoyed Dante.

"Fine, fine." Dante sighed again. "But this kid better not get on my nerves."

Vergil just let out a sigh at his brother's comment.

"Verge, I'm hungry." Dante complained.

"I'll bring you something from that coffee shop you like, o.k.?" Vergil asked.

"Verge." Dante called.

Vergil glanced over at his twin who had a smirk on his lips.

"Yes Dante."

Dante walked over to his brother clutching the blanket to his nude body and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Thank you for always taking care of me." The younger twin mumbled, his face tucked into the side of his brother's neck.

"I'll always take care of you Dante." Vergil said wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

"You better, or I'll kick your ass." Dante said before placing a kiss on the pale neck.

"Please, if it wasn't for me always making sure your fed and well taken care of, you would be so malnutritioned that you wouldn't have the strength to kick my ass." Vergil said pulling back to look into his younger twins eyes.

"You make it seem like I can't take care of myself." Dante snorted. Vergil just looked doubtfully at his younger twin. "I can take care of myself." Dante argued. "I just prefer it when you take care of me." Dante added softly.

"Well I prefer taking care of you too." He leaned in and placed a small kiss on his brother's lips. "But I have to go, I don't want to be late to pick up Nero."

Dante was about to protest again, but he was silenced by another small kiss before his brother turned, grabbed the keys and left.

* * *

"Fucking parentals." He growled lowly to himself. He shoved his hands into his faded jeans before cranking up the music on his Ipod. _"Can't believe they sent me off to live with some total strangers, this is complete Bullsh…"_

He felt when the large headphones were pulled away from his ears.

"Hey, your Nero right?" A deep voice spoke from behind.

Nero turned around ready to cuss the guy out for touching him, but when he turned to give the guy a piece of his mind his voice froze in his throat.

The man who had disturbed him was gorgeous. Tall, lithe perfect body, blue eyes and snow white hair that fell into his eyes. The guy wore tight denim jeans, a light blue polo that clung tightly to the perfect chess, and a dark blue leather jacket.

"How'd you know…" Nero tried swallowing.

"I'm your cousin Vergil." Vergil quickly informed looking at the kid. He knew it was his cousin the minute he saw the kid, the white hair had gave it away.

"I'm Nero." Nero said absentmindedly.

"I know." The white haired God laughed.

Nero blushed at his stupidity and looked away.

"_He's cute." _Vergil thought studying his cousin. The kid wore faded blue jeans with a burgundy hoodie, with a dark almost purple leather jacket. _"I see the love of leather runs in the family." _

"So where's your things." Vergil asked looking around.

"Um. Just my bag." Nero answered back.

"Ok, come on."

The older man turned and began to walk out of the train station, while his younger cousin followed behind him. They came to a stop in front of a dark blue and silver motorcycle.

"Here." Vergil handed him a helmet before climbing on to the bike.

"She's beautiful." Nero stared in awe of the bike and it's gorgeous rider. _"Shit, I need to stop thinking those things about my cousin."_

Vergil smirked, "Get on, Oh and be careful with that paper bag, Dante will kill you if you squish his breakfast."

Nero nodded absentmindedly and climbed I behind him.

"You know your going to have to hold on." Vergil looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

Nodding again, Nero put on the helmet before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Vergil's waist. Feeling his passenger secure, Vergil also put on his helmet and took off.

* * *

"Verge!" Dante called as he heard the front door opened. He made his way out of his room and into the living room. His brother had just walked in with what he had assumed was his breakfast, and the other person was obviously cousin Nero.

"Nero, this is my brother Dante, Dante cousin Nero." Vergil introduced.

"Your twins." Nero stated.

"I see who got the brains in the family." Dante smirked. "Is that breakfast Verge?"

"Yes Dante, it's your breakfast." Dante quickly bounced over to his brother before snatching the bag and looking in, smile quickly spreading.

"Wait." Vergil reached into the bag and pulled out 2 fresh soft bagels.

"Hey, where are you going with my food?" Dante asked.

"There one left in there for you." He walked over to the other younger male and pressed a bagel in his hand.

"Um, thanks." Nero mumbled.

Dante let out a large sigh before he pulled out his a bagel and a small tub of cream cheese and began to devour it.

Vergil smiled at his brother before walking over and taking a seat on the couch.

"You can sit, you know." Vergil informed as he noticed the kid still standing by the door. Nero nodded before he walked over to the single seat sofa and sat.

A few seconds later Vergil felt another body press into his side.

"Yes Dante?" Vergil said with a smirk, still looking at their new housemate.

"V." Dante groaned. "I'm still hungry."

With a sigh he held up his bagel which Dante quickly snatched and began to eat.

"Here." Vergil glanced up and noticed Nero holding out half of his bagel to him.

"Thank you Nero, at least some of us know how to share." Vergil said grabbing it out of the kids hand.

"No problem." Nero mumbled.

"Verge, you know better than anyone that I'm a growing boy." Vergil felt his brother press closer to him.

"Yeah Dante, I know." Vergil smirked.

Nero sat a little surprised how close the brothers seemed to be.

"V." Dante called again making his brother look over.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Dante moved close and placed a small kiss on his brother's lips.

"Your welcome, baby brother." Vergil smiled before glancing over at there cousin, and seeing the shock look on his face.

"Oh, we're gay." Dante informed as if that was the only shocking part.

"I think what my little brother meant to say is that we're lovers." Vergil added.

* * *

I know short but don't worry next chapter the drama starts…


	2. Special Sundaes

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

"What!?" Nero squawked out.

"We're lovers, my brother and I." Vergil stated looking at the youth.

"What!?" Less of a squawk and more a squeak.

Dante let out a large sigh before leaning over and placing his lips over Vergil's.

"_What the hell?" _Nero looked around as if he couldn't believe this was happening in front of his eyes. _"My parents send me off to stay with two incestuous twins…? What the fuck!"_

A moan broke through his thoughts, and his eyes quickly shot up to the two on the sofa. Dante was practically on top of his brother, both still attached at the mouth.

"Dante!" Vergil yelled once he was able to rip his mouth away from his brother.

"What?" Dante asked confused.

"Nero's still in the room." Vergil informed.

Dante's head quickly snapped to the young teen sitting across from them.

"So?" Dante shrugged.

"He might not be comfortable with this." Vergil turned blue eyes to the other white haired teen. "listen, if this makes you uncomfortable we won't do it when your…"

"What!" Dante quickly interrupted. "What do you mean "we won't do it?"

"We won't do it in front of him if it makes him uncomfortable." Vergil said again, eyes still trained on Nero.

"I never agreed to that, I should be able to be all over you when ever I want." Dante glared at his older twin.

"Dante you sound like a child, we have to respect how he feels." Vergil said having turned to look into his brother's eyes.

"I don't care, he's a guest he has no say in what I choose to do in my own home." Dante growled. "Matter a fact we should fuck right now to prove my point." Dante stated sounding like a spoiled child.

Vergil looked at Dante and let out a chuckle. "Baby brother, your so cute when you don't have your way."

"Verge." Dante whined. "Don't laugh at me."

Vergil chuckled some more before looking at Nero who still sat looking confused.

"C'mon kid, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping." Vergil got up the couch but not before ruffling Dante's hair and walking over to the steps waiting for Nero to join him.

Nero looked at Dante again before quickly moving toward the stair case where Vergil stood and followed the older teen up the stairs.

"Sorry about Dante, he's just use to always getting his way." Vergil said glancing at the teen as the walked down the hall and into a bedroom.

"Yeah, I noticed." Nero blurted without noticing.

Vergil glanced over at him.

"Sorry." Nero said blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It's okay, he knows that too." Vergil said with a smirk. "But make yourself at home, I'll be downstairs with Dante if you need anything. And don't worry we won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." Vergil smirked again before turning and heading to the door.

"Wait!" Nero called after him. "I don't care what you and Dante do, it…it doesn't make me uncomfortable."

Vergil smiled and left leaving the kid alone to settle himself in.

"_God he looks so hot when he smiles."_ Nero stated to himself.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Nero to get the gist of the twins relationship, that again anyone could; all you have to do is sit there and watch them.

"Hey kid."

Nero's head quickly shot up and stared into ice blue eyes.

"You wanna come with me to pick up a few things?" Verge asked looking at his cousin.

Nero glanced over toward the couch where he noticed Dante was curled on his side and sleeping. "Sure."

"So, high school right?" Vergil asked as they headed down the street.

"Um, yeah." Nero mumbled as he walked next to the older male.

"Girlfriend?"

"What!?" Nero's head shot up in surprise.

"Boyfriend?"

"What!?, no!" Nero shouted, feeling the blush spread all the way down to his toes.

Vergil chuckled and continued to walk.

That's exactly how the whole trip to the market down the street went. Vergil would asked something and the kid would yell out an answer out of embarrassment.

As they continued to walk Vergil's phone rang.

"Yes baby brother?' Vergil answered.

"But we're almost home." Vergil answered to whatever Dante had said.

"Okay, Okay." Vergil said. "I wouldn't want that." He spoke to Dante. "I'll send Nero over while I go." the older twin spoke again before hanging up.

"Listen." Vergil said turning to Nero. "You go back, I'll be there in a few."

"Why, where are you going." Nero asked confused.

"Dante wants me to pick him up some ice cream and a DVD to watch tonight." Vergil answered with a sigh.

"Is it far?" Nero asked for some odd reason annoyed with Dante.

"No, down the block so you can go on ahead." Vergil said about to turn.

"No it's okay, I'll go with you.' Nero said quickly.

"Okay kid, thanks." Vergil said before they continued down the street.

* * *

"Hey I thought you said Nero was coming back." Dante stated when they walked in.

"He wanted to keep me company." Vergil said smiling at his brother.

"So what movie did you get?" Dante asked excitedly.

"Exorcist." Vergil replayed as he began to put away the things he bought.

"Ohh, a classic." Dante spoke moving to get comfortable on the couch.

"Nero hasn't seen it." Vergil informed.

"Maybe he shouldn't see it than, he might get nightmares." Dante laughed.

"Like you did when you first saw it." Vergil chuckled, which also caused Nero to laugh as well.

"I wasn't scared." Dante argued.

"Is that why you snuck into my room and climbed into bed with me?" Vergil asked.

"I don't remember you complaining after I climbed into your bed." Dante teased back, making Nero blush.

"Your right." Vergil agreed.

* * *

All three got comfortable on the couch, Vergil flanked by his twin on one side and his cousin on the other. All the lights shut off, bowl of popcorn forgotten as all their attention was on the movie. Midway through the movie Vergil glanced over at the younger boy and noticed that the boy looked a little freaked. Vergil placed his hand on his cousin shoulder and the young boy jumped at the touch.

"You okay?" Vergil whispered.

Nero swallowed thickly before nodded. He didn't want Vergil to know that the movie was freaking him out.

"_I should be use to this."_ Vergil thought with a smirk before he moved his arm around Nero dragged him closer so that the younger boy was pressed to his side with a arm wrapped around him.

At first Nero tensed, he had no idea why Vergil was touching him, but after a few minute he notice he felt calmer.

"Verge." Dante whispered. Dante moved his eyes away from the movie to look at his brother when he noticed Nero pressed to his twin's side. For some reason Dante felt a little annoyed.

"Verge." Dante whispered again.

"What is it baby brother?" Vergil asked glancing at his twin.

Instead of answering Dante just pressed himself to Vergil's other side and relaxed when Vergil wrapped his other arm around him.

After the movie had ended Vergil and Dante said goodnight to Nero before disappearing into the bed room, leaving Nero to disappear into his.

* * *

"_Dammit, I can't sleep because of that damn movie." _Nero growled as he rolled over again. _"But I guess it was worth it, I mean I got to be close to Vergil." _Deciding he wasn't going to fall asleep he walked across the cold floor, out of his bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep."

Nero jumped as the voice surprised him, he had already been down in the kitchen for the last 30 minutes.

"Um, no guess not." Nero sighed.

"Sit." Vergil ordered as he moved around the kitchen grabbing things. Nero just sat and waited patiently, and after a few minutes Vergil walked over to him and set a bowl in front of him.

"Chocolate ice cream, with chocolate fudge, whip cream, peanuts, and a cherry on top." Vergil informed handing over a spoon to Nero.

"Thank you." Nero said softly.

"When Dante was younger and had bad dreams I use to make him his favorite sundae which is exactly what your eating." Vergil said sitting down across from Nero with his own sundae.

"You said when he was younger, but you still have the ingredients for it still." Nero spoke again.

"Well it's still his favorite, so I like to have it around for him."

"That's nice of you." Nero whispered.

They both sat in the kitchen till they had finished, before saying goodnight again and heading back to there rooms.

* * *

"Mornings suck!" Dante called into the kitchen where Nero and Vergil already sat.

"Morning Dante." Vergil greeted.

"Hey Verge, where's my ice cream?" Dante asked digging through the fridge.

"Oh, sorry about that Dante, I made Nero and myself one of your special sundaes." Vergil answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were yup so early." Dante stated.

"Actually Nero couldn't sleep last night so I thought it might help." Vergil informed again.

"Like you use to do for me." Dante said softly as he looked at his brother and Nero at the table together. A sudden wave of jealousy crashing into him.

"Beside I don't want you eating ice cream for breakfast." Vergil chided.

* * *

I know short but I promise drama next chapter.


	3. Independence

Thanks for the reviews…

* * *

He was nice and comfortable on the huge bed, but he knew he could be warmer; so without opening his eyes he rolled over looking for the source of warmth that covered him every morning. His body usually fell right into it but a couple of more shuffling and movement did nothing but…

"Ow!"

…land him on the floor.

"Verge?" Dante called out sitting up from the hard cold ground. His ice blue eyes searched but no sign of his twin in the room. Growling lowly he got up and began a search of the house.

"Verge!" He called into the kitchen but no one answered; the same thing happen as he searched the living room, bathroom, and even the guest room.

Finally Dante decided that Vergil and Nero had gone out, without him.

"_He could have woke me up." _Dante sighed. _"At least tell me where he was going, maybe even a kiss goodbye."_

Dante trudged into the kitchen and looked around. Vergil had always made him breakfast, or at least get him something from his favorite café, or pastry shop. But here he was alone, hungry, and no cooking skills to speak of.

"Whatever, I can do this myself." Dante said out loud to himself. "I don't need Vergil to take care of me."

* * *

"You should have seen your face when she hugged you." Vergil's laughed was heard as he walked toward the kitchen.

"What was I suppose to do?" Nero asked behind him. "I didn't think people around here were so friendly."

"I wonder if Dant…Dante?" Vergil asked shocked at the sight he walked into.

Dante stood in the middle of the kitchen; blue apron on with a skillet in one hand and a spatula in the other. He had white powder all over himself and seemed to be glaring at the pair that just walked in. Vergil continued to look and noticed a bowl a cereal that seemed to have some type of liquid in it, and 2 pieces of charred toast sticking out of the toaster.

"Dante, what are you doing, and what happened to the kitchen." Vergil spoke still looking around the room.

"I'm making breakfast for myself." Dante growled turning back to the stove.

Vergil and Nero looked at each other before they began to laugh, not noticing that Dante's back had become tense.

"Dante, why are you trying to make breakfast?" Vergil asked chuckling.

"Because I was hungry." Dante answered without turning around.

"Wow I didn't think someone trying to cook would look this bad." Nero said laughing again, before Vergil joined him.

"Your so cute, little brother." Vergil said moving over to his twin. "You know I wouldn't forget about you." Vergil placed a paper bag near the stove.

"You went to Maria's without me?" Dante asked looking at the logo on the bag.

"I didn't want to wake you up, I know how much you like to sleep in." Vergil said placing a hand on Dante's hip.

"You could have said bye." Dante still had not turned around.

"Sorry." Vergil said softly. "If I had known you would attempt to cook, I would have took you with us." He began to chuckle.

Dante than moved away from his brother. "Stop laughing!" Dante yelled. "I tried really hard to cook so I wouldn't have to depend on when you decide to go out and abandon me."

"Dante…" Vergil began.

"Shut up!" Dante demanded. "I woke up in bed all alone, than I found out you go to Maria's without me, than you make fun of me for trying to feed myself, since you were so busy with him to do it." Dante narrowed his eyes at Nero, before dropping the everything and walking out of the room.

"Dante?" Vergil called after him.

Nero stood in the kitchen mouth agape at Dante's outburst. _"What the fuck?"_

"Dante!" Vergil yelled again before following his twin out of the room and into the living room, where Dante sat fuming on the couch.

"Dante." Vergil said softly getting closer to his brother. "I'm sorry, I thought that by the time I got back you would still be in bed sleeping."

Dante just glared at the older twin, then at Nero who walked into the living room.

"Please don't be mad at me." Vergil said softly wrapping his arm around a pissed Dante.

"I promise, if I ever have to go some where really early I'll wake you up."

Dante looked at his brother before letting out a loud sigh.

"But I know how much you like you sleep." Vergil teased.

"Can you at least leave a note." Dante spoke softly.

"Whatever you want, baby brother." Vergil smirked. "As long as your not mad at me."

Dante smiled over at his brother. "Okay, I'm not mad."

"Good." Vergil leaned over and placed a kiss on his brother's lips.

"Now why don't we go clean up that mess you made, and get some breakfast in you." Vergil suggested getting up and pulling his little brother with him.

"Do I have to?" Dante asked.

"Fine, while you eat I'll clean up." The older twin volunteered.

Dante's face lit up even more at the suggestion and followed his brother into the kitchen.

Once Dante had gotten comfortable at the table, Vergil began the task of cleaning up the mess Dante had made.

"Verge, I'll help." Nero's voice interrupted.

"_Verge?" _Dante's head snapped up when he heard the nick name he himself used for his twin brother.

"Thanks." Verge answered back as he began to wash the skillet and dishes in the sink.

Dante watched as Nero walked over to the older twin and stood next to him taking the wet plates out of Vergil's hands before drying them. Dante also watched as they spoke lowly to each other about things before they would start to chuckle. But most of all he notice how every time Nero's hand would touch Vergil's, Nero would blush.

* * *

I know short and not a lot of drama, but I promise next chapter the battle for Vergil's attention begins…don't forget to review.


	4. Tingle

He laid in the dark looking up at the ceiling and seeing nothing smile on his lips.

"_God he's so hot" _He thought to himself for the 100th time since he's met him. _"There's twins, but there something about the Verge, the way he treats me."_ He rolled over onto his side picturing that sexy smirk Vergil always seemed to have. _"There's something so mysterious about the older twin." _A mystery that called to Nero like a moth to a flame. He finally fell asleep thoughts of Vergil lulling him to dreamland.

"Dante?" His name was spoken softly.

"Hmmm?" Dante shifted closer to the warmth.

"Baby brother, your suffocating me." Vergil spoke, small smirk on his lips.

Dante didn't seem to care he was plastered to his twins side, face pressed into Vergil's neck.

"I'm hungry." Dante whined after a few minutes.

"Well, if you stop with the death grip I can actually get up and make you breakfast." Vergil answered, using the hand that Dante hadn't incapacitated he reached over and pushed the soft snow white hair away from his brother's face.

"Who said you need to get outta bed to make me breakfast." Dante smirked up at his brother.

"Is that so?" Vergil asked, eyebrow raised.

Dante just leaned forward his lips coming into contact with his twins. Vergil shifted moving his toned body over his equally toned brother's deepening their kiss, while his hand continued to run through the white hair. Vergil licked at his brother's lips till they opened for him allowing his tongue to stroke against his brother's causing Dante to moan softly.

"Verge." Dante moaned breaking away from the kiss. Vergil moved down to his twins throat and began to lick and suck on the smooth skin.

"You taste delicious." Verge spoke again Dante skin.

"Verge" Dante moaned again, this time he arched his body upward causing him to brush against Vergil's.

Vergil smirked at his wanton little brother, before bending his head down and catching one of his brother nipples between his teeth.

"Vergil!" Dante called out as Vergil bite and sucked.

"Yes Dante?" Vergil asked kissing down his brother's chest.

"Want you." Dante breathed out.

At that very moment they heard a crash downstairs causing the twins to pull apart.

"What was that?" Vergil asked glancing toward the door.

"Who cares." Dante growled.

"Shit, Nero. I hope he didn't hurt himself." Vergil said getting off the bed and moving toward the door.

"Vergil, get back here." Dante whined.

"Let me just make sure he's ok." Vergil said opening his bedroom door.

"But Verge, I need you." Dante whined again.

Verge glanced at his brother on the bed obviously debating what to do the, sound of the need in Dante's voice just struck something in him.

"Baby, I'll be right back, let me just check on him." Vergil said quickly leaving the room before Dante whined again. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk away if he did, regardless of what happened to Nero.

Vergil ran down into the kitchen and noticed coffee spilled all over the ground along with a broken cup and the coffee maker which seemed to be in a few pieces.

"I'm sorry." He heard from behind.

Vergil turned around and noticed Nero sitting on the floor holding his knee.

"I'm really sorry." Nero apologized again his voice sounded truly regretful.

"What happened?" Vergil asked, picking up the coffee maker.

"I wanted to make coffee, I bumped the coffee maker and it fell…I think it's broken." The young boy apologized again. Vergil hadn't noticed the blush on the boy's face or the fact that Nero was trying to avoid looking at him.

Vergil studied the boy again. "Are you hurt?"

Nero nodded, "Some of the coffee spilled on me."

Vergil stepped over the broken glass and walked toward Nero.

"C'mon, let me check that." Was the only warning Nero got before he was hauled up off the ground and pressed into Vergil's side, Vergil shirtless side.

Nero gulped hard.

"Lean on me." Vergil helped the hopping boy into the living room and sat him on the couch.

Nero blushed got darker as the gorgeous man kneeled in front of him pulling his plaid pajama pant up to get a look at his knee.

"Hmmm, burned yourself pretty good." Vergil informed him. "Let me get something, it probably hurts."

Nero let out a sigh when the twin disappeared. He had heard them earlier, that was actually one of the reasons the coffee maker is currently on the floor and he ended up burned. He decided he would do something nice and make coffee for Vergil when he heard Dante moan which caused him to jump and bump the coffee maker and here he was sitting on the couch, burned knee with his half naked gorgeous cousin attending to him.

"Could have been worse." Nero said out loud.

"What was that?" At that moment Vergil walked back into the room with a rag, ointment and a bandage.

"Just, it could have been worse." Nero answered blushing again.

Vergil kneeled in front of him again. "Yes, it could have."

"I'm just gonna clean it and put some ointment on it." Vergil said grabbing the rag and softly cleaning the burn, he applied the ointment before lifting Nero's knee to wrap the bandage.

Nero almost fell off the couch when he felt Vergil touch the back of his knee. He wasn't sure why but it was causing a tingle around his body.

"Aren't you a little young to be a coffee drinker?" Nero asked looking up at the boy with a smirk.

Nero shook his head feeling the touch again.

"You okay?" Nero asked noticing to boys body twitch.

"Fine." Nero squeaked.

Finally finished, Vergil sat next to the younger man.

"It was for you" Nero blurted out.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"I wanted to do something nice for you…" Nero trailed off, blush forming.

"That was very sweet." Vergil smiled and ruffled the kids hair.

All of a sudden they heard a door slam and stomping heading their way.

"Shit, Dante." Vergil spoke softly.

Dante stomped in the living room, shirtless and red pj's hanging low on his hips. noticed Nero and his brother sitting on the couch, ointment on the coffee table, the rag, Nero's bandaged knee, Nero's blush and his brother's hand in the kids hair.

"You okay?" Dante asked his voice a little hard.

Nero nodded, and before the kid knew it Dante was straddling his brother's lap with his tongue down his twins throat.

Nero let out a gasp at the action.

"Dante." Vergil tried to get out, but Dante didn't hear he just covered his brother's lips again.

Nero noticed Vergil's hands moved up to grab his brother's hips. Moving his eyes upwards he studied Vergil's face his eyes were closed and held a look of pleasure. He watched as Vergil licked and bit his brother's lips, how he shoved his tongue in the other's mouth. How would it feel he wondered if Vergil kissed him like that? Gulping hard he moved his eyes to study the other twin and he noticed Dante's ice blue eyes were on him the whole time he was making out with his twin. Gulping Nero got up of the couch, he had to get away from those glaring accusing eyes.


End file.
